


Heavy in Your Arms - Shisui x Sakura spinoff from "Under the Knife"

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Mafia AU, Manipulation, Modern AU, NSFW, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, based on Sariasprincy's Under the Knife, emotional support Glocks, sparring partners to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Mafia AU. Modern AU. ShisuiSakura. Based on Sariasprincy's "Under the Knife" mafia-verse AU. It is NOT canon-compliant with UtK! It's me writing a side-fic based on the UtK-verse. :)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	Heavy in Your Arms - Shisui x Sakura spinoff from "Under the Knife"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156953) by [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy). 



> AN: I have no self-control. Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox, @Sariasprincy!

Shisui faced Sakura across the mats he’d lain out on the floor. He had pushed back the furniture in the television room of Madara’s mansion and removed all the breakables from the tables in preparation for that afternoon.

“You’re sure?” he asked, watching her carefully.

Sakura nodded, her face set. She wore a fitted tank top and yoga pants that ended at her calves, her feet bare. She stretched to the side, limbering up.

“OK,” said Shisui, bending to untie his leather shoes. He still wore his suit trousers, but unbuttoned his waistcoat and set aside his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his button up. “We’ll start with learning how to take a fall.”

Sakura frowned. “I said I wanted to learn to fight, not fall.”

“Trust me,” said Shisui, his smirk faint and voice hinting at amusement. “You’ll be happy you learned this first.” He set his shoes and socks on the floor tucked beside the nearest leather sofa and approached Sakura.

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura furrowed her brow.

“Why—”

Her breath was knocked out of her as Shisui neatly swept her legs out from under her, but caught her in a lightning-fast move before she hit the mat. Sakura swallowed her gasp as her hair tickled the mat beneath her, staring up at Shisui with wide, startled eyes.

Intelligence, cunning and a hint of playfulness shone in Shisui’s dark grey eyes as he leaned casually over Sakura. The strength in his arms surprised her. He hadn’t broken a sweat, his chest still breathed normally. His arms didn’t even tremble with the weight of her. He was much stronger than she realized, even the arm that had been injured. There was no trace of that injury going by how he held her.

“Trust me on this one,” Shisui said, and winked at her.

Still gripping Shisui’s arms tightly, Sakura swallowed and nodded.

“Little warning next time?” she asked. 

Shisui’s responding grin was as warm as his hands on her neck and lower back, and she actually relaxed in spite of her awkward position. 

“Of course. For now.”

Sakura huffed a laugh. “Duly noted.”

With that, Shisui helped Sakura rise and set her on her feet once more.

“Ready? This time I want you to fall into a roll and protect your soft tissues from me, like this,” said Shisui, demonstrating. His movements were graceful and smooth like he’d done it a thousand times before and the motion came naturally to him. Sakura nodded.

“Ready,” she said, determined.  
  
“Loosen up,” said Shisui, tapping Sakura’s shoulder. “Otherwise you’ll be tense when you—”  
  
He swept his leg out again and Sakura fell once more, but this time she curled and rolled, as he’d shown her. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

“Just like that,” praised Shisui, eyebrows raised. “You’re a quick learner.”  
  
“I need to be,” said Sakura, pressing herself up from the floor. Shisui offered her a hand.

“We’ll all help,” promised Shisui.  
  
Sakura smiled at him in relief.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Shisui genuinely. “Ready?”

“Mmm,” nodded Sakura.

And that was how they spent Sakura’s afternoon off work. 

* * *

  
Practice with Shisui soon became the routine for how Sakura spent many of her afternoons off work. With Madara becoming so busy with the Tobirama situation, Shisui became her sparring, grappling, and tumbling partner, with Itachi occasionally tapping in or coaching her on her weak spots.  
  
When Shisui moved on to more defensive blocks and even a few punches, they started their sessions earlier and by lunchtime, Sakura was often dripping with salty perspiration, her hair slipping loose from its bun or braid to curl around her face as she glared at Shisui and his occasional dirty tricks. Shisui barely broke a sweat, of course, which infuriated Sakura.

“You could at least pretend to breathe hard,” she muttered at him, dodging his punches and blocking the ones that came too quickly at her. Her hair was matted to her head and her yoga pants had been traded in for shorts once they started doing more footwork.

The mats were getting pummelled that day.

“Give me something to work on,” taunted Shisui. He swept a leg out toward Sakura to trip her and she nimbly leapt over it, automatically raising an arm to brace against one hit and deflect next she anticipated him sending her way to set her off-balance. He’d been alternating between tripping, hitting, and kicking her that morning, and she was tired of jumping, dodging and blocking his attacks when she still hadn’t managed to get a hit on him. Her thighs were burning, her arms were tired and her shoulders were sore from rolling falls. She could admit that she was a damn sight stronger and faster than she used to be, but Shisui still wore his shirtsleeves and suit trousers to their practices, while she was so sweaty she had to resort to booty shorts and a sports bra to make it through without overheating.

Breathing hard, Sakura scowled at Shisui, making him grin. “Come here a second, let me show you,” she spat back.

Shisui chuckled. “You’re gonna have to push for it, Sakura. Get closer to me. If you can.”

She had spent the last forty minutes trying to land a hit on him, and he knew it. 

Baring her teeth, Sakura threw her training experience out the window as she full on lunged at Shisui, grabbing him around his waist and throwing them both to the mats with a guttural yell.

“Sakur— _ mph _ ,” grunted Shisui, landing hard on the mat and automatically rolling with Sakura until he was on top, his legs on either side of her hips. He grabbed her hands, pinning her, as her chest heaved and her eyes shot sparks at him. 

Then, pouring 87-octane on the fire of Sakura’s ire, Shisui had the gall to laugh, though the sound was hoarse from having the wind knocked out of him. 

“Sonofabitch,” muttered Sakura, her head straining as she tried to get up and punch him. He easily held her down, though genuine mirth shone in his eyes.

Shisui’s chuckle faded as he looked at Sakura with respect. “OK, you get a cookie for that one. For the record, that will only work in a fight once, and only if you have the complete element of surprise over your opponent.”

“I’ll cookie you!” growled Sakura, before letting her head down as she tried to catch her breath. 

There was a pause as Shisui looked down at her, his expression frozen, before he burst out laughing.  
  
“That isn’t funny!”

“It is, it really is,” said Shisui between hearty laughs, his chest heaving. He fell forward and pulled Sakura’s hands in closer to her head so as not to strain her shoulders, absently stroking the loose hair from her face before resting his forehead on hers as he laughed himself out. 

“I’ll cookie you,” he repeated, breathless. Had anyone ever said that to him in a fight before?  _ Only Sakura, _ he thought to himself fondly. 

“Am I interrupting?” asked a low, icy voice from the doorway. 

Shisui froze over Sakura before rising in a single smooth, controlled movement. He released her hands and stood to the side of her, not touching her, as he faced Madara’s far-too-controlled expression.

“Just a little sparring,” said Shisui.  
  
“Sakura?” asked Madara.

“Just being a sore loser, literally,” answered Sakura from the floor. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked up at Madara. “Were you looking for me?”  
  
Madara nodded. “You asked about the new schedule while you’re training at work next week. I am free to discuss it now in my office.”

Sakura’s eyes lit up. “Right! Thank you, I’ll be right there. I’ll just go shower.”

Madara nodded and with a final look of warning at Shisui, he left.

Sakura and Shisui were quiet a moment as Sakura glanced after Madara and back to Shisui again.  
  
“That was a look,” she remarked, her lips thin as she looked to Shisui. She picked up her water bottle for a drink, watching him.

“Hm?”  
  
“From Madara. Did something happen?”  
  
“Oh, I probably forgot to put the keys away for the Jag,” said Shisui, waving off her concern even as he felt the telltale tingle of warning down his spine. “You go shower, I’ll clean up here.”

“Are you sure? I can stay a minute—”  
  
“Go, he may not have much time. You know how  _ his  _ schedule gets,” said Shisui easily.  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded. “Good point. Thank you for your help today, Shisui. This was a really good session. I’ll catch you later this afternoon if there’s time?”

“I’ll be here, unless I’m not,” said Shisui.

Smiling and giving Shisui a look, Sakura shook her head at him. “Later!”

Grabbing a spray bottle and some towels, Shisui waved goodbye and set to wiping down the mats. It only took a few minutes to wipe the mats clean, however it took nearly half an hour for his heart rate and the shivers creeping up and down his vertebrae to loosen up from the warning in Madara’s narrowed eyes.

* * *

“The pool?” asked Sakura later that afternoon.  
  
Together Shisui was Sakura’s escort as she shopped. She didn’t like having an escort, but recently Shisui had taken on the job and it had turned into more of a social outing than an onerous one. She had even gone looking for him to invite him along, this time. It was progress.

As the sun shone down through a break in the cloudy sky, Shisui held open the door for Sakura and walked into the luxury jewellers on the outskirts of Konoha. She was looking for a gift for Ino to congratulate her on her business anniversary.

“Yes. You’ve used it?”  
  
Sakura nodded, eyeing a delicate opal pendant. It would look fantastic paired with Ino’s complexion and hair.

“Why?”

“I want you to start swimming laps to build up your endurance. You should pair it with running, too,” said Shisui thoughtfully. 

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and replaced it with a smile as the clerk meandered closer.  
  
“Can I help you with anything you’d like a closer look at?” asked the pretty clerk, looking more at Shisui than Sakura.

“These two, please,” said Sakura, pointing.

The opal pendant and a matching watch were withdrawn from the cabinet and lain out for Sakura to examine, the clerk hovering for a moment before leaving to help another customer.

“You think it’s necessary, then,” said Sakura to Shisui. It came out as a statement, not a question.

Shisui nodded, his eyes kind but determined. “We’re on protection detail for you, so you will always be safe, Sakura. But anything you can do to help yourself will give you more confidence and help all of us take care of you. Extra help can’t be discounted.”

Sakura’s shoulders slumped mildly as her chin tucked a bit, her hands pressing down on the counter. She let out a soft breath.

“How often?” she asked tiredly.

“Every other day, if you can. Or alternate swimming one day, running the next.”

“And practice with you on my days off?” asked Sakura, staring at the glass cabinets without seeing their contents.

Shisui shifted on his feet, casually performing a periphery scan. “Preferably.”

“All this protection is going to kill me,” she muttered. “I work twenty-hour shifts, Shisui.”

“Itachi or I can join you, if it helps?”

“How about you two run for me?”

Shisui chuckled under his breath. “Swimming is the lesser evil?”

“I can out-swim all of you,” said Sakura confidently. She was focusing on the opal jewellery once more. “I can exercise two or three times a week, max. I’m just not home enough for anything more.”

“We’ll start with that,” agreed Shisui. “Besides, you may find you like it.”

“I know I’ll like it,” answered Sakura. “I just need time.”

She looked up at him, then, and saw understanding in his eyes. Understanding and sadness. Time was the one thing they didn’t have.

“I’ll race you next time you go swimming,” he promised instead.

Sakura huffed. “You think you can impress me, Shisui? Wear your fastest suit, if you think you can keep up.”  
  
“You just want to see me in a Speedo. It’s ok, you can admit it, I’m a fine specimen,” teased Shisui. He leaned in close to her ear, and whispered, “And I  _ always  _ impress.”

Sakura’s eyes widened comically before she burst out laughing.

Her easy, honest laughter left a warm swelling in Shisui’s chest that lasted the entire drive home, Sakura occasionally giggling to herself when she would glance at him, as she clutched the pendant case and bag in her hand. He couldn’t help the smile that rested upon his lips as he held the door open for her to help her down from the Jag once they were safely in the carriage house at Madara’s home once more.

To Shisui’s surprise, Madara was waiting for them when they returned.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” asked the clan patriarch as Shisui and Sakura passed through the main hallway. 

“Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you for suggesting the shop, Madara,” said Sakura, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek as she lifted the bag. 

Madara’s expression softened minutely as Sakura did so, and he reached a hand to her hip, holding her close a moment before releasing her. “I’ll see you upstairs in a moment, you can show me,” he murmured quietly to her.

“Sure,” said Sakura, still smiling widely. “Thank you very much for the escort, Shisui!”

“Anytime,” said Shisui, lifting a hand.

Sakura disappeared around the corner and Madara remained, facing Shisui.

“She had a good time,” remarked Madara.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’re free to do as you please for the rest of the evening,” said Madara.

“Sakura and I were going to train this afternoon, swimming—” began Shisui.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Madara. “She will be occupied.”

Shisui’s smile slipped. “It’s to help her with her endur—.”  
  
Madara’s expression sharpened, though his voice remained soft. “It won’t be necessary,” he repeated, holding Shisui’s gaze. 

A heaviness settled in Shisui’s stomach as he bowed his head. 

“Thank you for the evening off,” said Shisui.

Madara left, and Shisui chewed the inside of his mouth a moment before straightening and heading back to the carriage house. He suddenly felt like a long, hard drive.

* * *

Several mornings later, near four-thirty, Sakura yawned and cursed Shisui to Hell and back in her mind, patting around until she turned off her alarm. A few minutes later, she pushed the door open to the indoor pool at Madara’s home, her towel slumped over her arm, flip flops on her feet. Her hair was braided back and her goggles were slung around her neck, her phone tucked in her shorts. She wore a bathrobe around her shoulders because she was too tired to find a shirt to wear over her plain black tankini. She didn’t bother illuminating the overhead lighting as she went, choosing instead to use the LEDs around the perimeter of the pool and their gentle glow. Too much light would have blinded her at that time of day, anyway.

It was far too early to be up, but Shisui had a point. She had to get in shape. She already found her attention span and focus improving at work due to her improved fitness. Even her target practice at the shooting range was improving—which reminded her, she needed to ask Shisui for pointers on how to hold her gun better to reduce the recoil on the larger calibre weapons. The last weekend they went shooting, she ended up with sore wrists and forearms. Not good for a surgeon who relied on her hands. 

_ In their stall at the range, Shisui stood behind Sakura, his arms around her to support the heavier Glock. It was Shisui’s own, a much heavier calibre than she had ever handled before.  _

_ “This seems impractical,” remarked Sakura with an arched brow. _

_ “This has saved my life. And yours,” replied Shisui. “Now, stand in front of me…” _

_ Her back to his chest, Sakura did. She relaxed at the constant beat of Shisui’s heart in his chest, counting down to her shot with him to help steady her. When she squeezed the Glock’s trigger, the kick sent her stumbling back a half-step, until Shisui wrapped an arm around her middle to hold her to him, his other arm supporting her arms as she shot again. With a quick squeeze to her side, Sakura just made out Shisui’s encouraging, “Go again,” by her ear through her ear defenders, his warm breath against her hair and temple. _

_ Sakura refocused, lifting her arms, taking a slow, even breath, and shot again. The bullet tore through the paper, just inside the ribcage. She felt Shisui’s excitement, their hearts racing in sync as he squeezed her tightly to him, his “Good job!” making it through to her muffled ears. He pressed his lips to her hair as he said something else, but Sakura couldn’t make it out.  
_ _  
_ _ When Shisui taught Sakura a slightly different stance he took a step back, his hands shifting. Now he had a hand on her shoulder and one on her hip to keep her straight. His squeeze of pride at her improved marksmanship as she made her next three shots made her smile in accomplishment. But she definitely needed something to strengthen her wrists and numb fingers.  _

_ At the end of their session, Shisui massaged Sakura’s hands and forearms for her, stroking along her wrists with his thumbs as they chatted in his Jag and her heart fluttered at how pleasant it was.  _

_ Sakura’s enthusiasm at her improvement was contagious and excited them both. Shisui, always so supportive, listened to Sakura with rapt attention, his eyes soft and shining, his smile infectious. Sakura was so grateful for his help. _

With a quick stretch or two, Sakura set down her things on a cushioned chaise lounge beside the pool and was about to dive in when she heard the door open.

Instinct had her seizing her bathrobe and phone until she realized who had joined her.

“Shisui?”

“Morning sunshine,” called Shisui, approaching with a tired grin. “Care for some company?”

A soft smile tugged at the sides of Sakura’s lips at Shisui’s touching dedication to her wellbeing. Madara’s family were so loyal and treated her so well. She couldn’t get over their efforts for her sake, especially Shisui’s. He’d made it his personal mission to ensure her safety. Her heart skipped, surprising her, as he approached.

“You really showed,” she said. With her hands on her hips, she watched him stretch for a moment in his track pants and t-shirt, then pull his towel from his bag.

Setting his bag on the chaise beside hers, Shisui faced Sakura.

“Of course,” he said.

Sakura’s shoulders relaxed, her smile warming. “Thank you, Shisui. You didn’t have to.”

“I won’t ask you to do anything I wouldn’t do myself,” promised Shisui. He glanced around.

Figuring he was looking for a place to put on his suit, Sakura pointed to the side. “There’s a change room over…”

Sakura’s words dried up in her throat as Shisui reached down to pull his t-shirt over his head, revealing a chiselled abdomen dotted with scars and mapped with shadowy tattoos in the dim lighting of the pool area. The injury to his shoulder had healed cleanly, with the scar looking neat and healthy. She couldn’t help staring, though, as he shimmied out of his track pants revealing… tropical-printed board shorts with little bananas in hammocks on them. He kicked off his flip flops and turned to face Sakura again, who was still stunned.

“Women are always fascinated by my banana hammocks when I swim,” deadpanned Shisui.

“I don’t know how Itachi lets you out on your own,” said Sakura.

“With an exasperated, hearty shove, to be honest,” replied Shisui.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed aloud.

With a grin, Shisui slung an arm around Sakura’s shoulders and pulled her to the pool’s deep end. “Last one to the end and back makes breakfast.”

“Konan makes breakfast,” countered Sakura.

“Has to  _ wake up Konan _ to make breakfast,” clarified Shisui.

Sakura straightened. That challenge put the fear of God in them both.

“You’re on,” she said, grinning.

“On three,” said Shisui. “One. Two. Three—”  
  
Sakura shoved Shisui to the side and dove in with a laugh.

Laughing also as he surfaced, Shisui took off after Sakura.

By the time they made it back and forth across the Olympic-sized pool, Sakura and Shisui were neck and neck, ploughing through the water. It sluiced over their skin as they cut through the lanes, and Sakura felt the satisfying burn in her muscles with every stroke. The challenge, Shisui’s ability to relax and motivate her, and Sakura’s determination combined to form something akin to rocket fuel inside her. She pushed hard, but at the same time, didn’t want the race to end. How long had it been since she had forgotten everything around her, all her worries, in the past months? Being with Shisui did this for her. He made her so much stronger, more confident.

Before she knew it her hand tapped the edge of the pool and she broke the surface to see if she had won, just as Shisui did the same. His hand was a meter from hers on the gunwales, and for a second they simply tread water, panting and grinning at each other.

“Tie?” gasped Shisui, his eyes gleaming in the low light entering the pool area through the floor to ceiling windows. Dawn would be upon them shortly.

“Round one,” said Sakura, her chest heaving as hard as Shisui’s.

To Sakura’s delight, Shisui laughed, and she beamed at him.

“OK,” he agreed. “Just gimme a minute to catch my breath and we go again. Best out of three?”

“You’re on,” said Sakura.

They raced twice more, Sakura winning the second match. In the third race, Shisui had a tiny lead. They kept getting closer as they swam, in spite of how much their wakes interrupted each other’s pace and visibility. Whether it started accidentally or not, by the return lap on the third race, they were actively splashing and working against each other. Shisui reaching out to tap Sakura’s head with his front stroke as Sakura grabbed at Shisui’s side as he tried to pass by. She accidentally caught his shorts and immediately released him, but he’d stopped dead in the water to stare at her. 

“If you wanted to race that way, you should have said, Sakura,” Shisui teased, laughing as Sakura gaped at him with her lips opening and closing like a fish. A very embarrassed fish.

“I’m so sorry!” gasped Sakura, cheeks red as she choked and tread water.

He grabbed for her foot. “Fair’s fair, Sakura,” he said, reaching for her foot again when she squealed and twisted away.

“I said I was sorry!” called Sakura, really racing back to the wall now, to haul herself out of the water and out of Shisui’s teasing reach.

It was so close. Shisui’s laugh and hands followed Sakura until they both reached the wall. Sakura pulled her torso out but Shisui caught her around the middle and yanked her back into the water before she managed to get her foot up. With a laughing shriek, Sakura beat at his hands as she slipped under the water again, twisting in Shisui’s grasp. When she faced him, he was still beaming at her, inches away.

Beneath the shadowy depths, Sakura grinned at him and found him smiling widely at her in return.

For a second, in the quiet warmth of the water, they stared at each other, completely at ease as if in their own private world. It was silent but for the hum of the filters and jets that circulated the water. Above them dawn spread its waking tendrils over the water, lighting it around them with its own golden magic.

Still intent on their play-fight, Sakura reached out to try and tap Shisui’s firm, tattooed chest as a teasing slap as Shisui reached for her. But the water resistance slowed Sakura’s momentum, leaving her slap more of a delayed caress across his pectoral, and Shisui caught her hand. Sakura’s cheeks burned and mentally she called herself an idiot. With resignation, she opened her mouth to apologize to him again—underwater or no—, an awkward twisting in her stomach until she realized he hadn’t let her hand go yet. Sakura blinked, looking at Shisui.

Instead of releasing her, Shisui pulled Sakura’s hand, and Sakura, closer to him, meeting her halfway.

The teasing expression he usually wore around her had faded to something more focused, and yet more hesitant. With strong fingers, Shisui brought Sakura’s fingers to his chest, over his heart. For once his heartbeat was far from level. It raced, strong and fierce.

Startled, Sakura looked up, holding Shisui’s intent gaze.

_ Sakura _ , his lips mouthed.

Something low in Sakura’s belly warmed at Shisui’s proximity, the way he held her hand.

As he leaned down, Sakura’s heart threatened to burst in her chest.

She needed air, she realized desperately. 

With a quick kick-push, Sakura headed for the surface, Shisui at her side. Their faces burst through the surface of the water, and Sakura dragged in several deep breaths, her heart fluttering in her chest. Several seconds passed before she noticed Shisui remained close, possibly closer still than beneath the privacy of the water.

“Sakura,” said Shisui, so softly she almost missed it.

He still held her hand.

“I’m okay,” Sakura said quietly, squeezing his hand.

And Shisui tilted his head down, he closed Sakura in, his arms on either side of her at the edge of the pool as she turned to face him. Her other hand came up to his shoulder to steady herself.

“Are you?” asked Shisui, caging her in his arms. His dark eyes were hooded as he watched her, his head leaning down until their foreheads touched. The muscles of his chest pressed against hers, and Sakura felt him from toe to collarbone through the flimsy material of their swimsuits, setting something thick and warm coursing through her blood. The pace of his heart still raced.

“Shisui,” murmured Sakura as Shisui’s lips brushed her cheek. Her breath shuddered through her as something inside tightened, clenched.

“Sakura,” whispered Shisui shakily, swallowing as he pressed himself against her. He squeezed her hand again, then more tightly as Sakura noticed what else he pressed into her. 

“What you do to me,” he breathed, voice hoarse. 

Sakura swallowed next, her thoughts scattering as she felt Shisui’s breath ghost across her lips.

Slowly, unconsciously, Sakura lifted her chin, trembling against Shisui as they closed their eyes.

From the chaise longues a dozen meters away, an electronic chime began to sound.

Sakura’s exhale escaped her almost painfully. Half a hair and she and Shisui would…

A muscle worked in Shisui's jaw and he swallowed. “Is that your alarm for work?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

As Sakura looked up at Shisui, she noted that his eyes were open barely to slits. Still, his entire focus was on her.

After another half beat, he lowered his arms from around her, releasing her. His hands trailed down the skin of her shoulders as he did, burning himself into her wet skin. 

“You better get ready,” he said, leaning back just enough to let Sakura take a deep breath.

Her stomach, her heart, her head heavy with something she couldn’t name, Sakura pulled herself from the pool on trembling arms, Shisui following after her. He collected his bag and watched Sakura leave back to her room before he went to the change room attached to the pool to have a cold shower.

For her part, Sakura forced herself not to hurry from the pool but rather to take her usual route and pace back to her room. Her cheeks burned the whole way, and her heart seared a hole in her chest.

_ What was... _

* * *

It was several weeks later when Madara and Sakura ate a quiet dinner together that the first repercussions were aroused.

Madara poured another glass of wine for Sakura, smiling as she shared a story from work. His own work was on tentative hold for the evening while he waited to hear back from Izuna, and he took the opportunity to spend time with Sakura. She'd been so busy recently he'd barely seen her, even on her days off.

“You used the move Shisui taught you?” repeated Madara slowly, watching Sakura’s expressions shift to excitement. It made him smile but confused him.

“Yes! The take-down disarm. The police missed a weapon on the man who came in. It was a mental illness case, so he wasn’t entirely responsible for his actions, but we couldn’t let him keep a knife on him, not when he had already threatened two of the nursing staff,” said Sakura, her lips twisting a bit sadly. 

“But you’re a surgeon,” said Madara, his heart tripping before beginning to race.

“Yes, but I was in the ER for a consult when he came in. I caught him before he injured anyone.”

Madara nodded, the room quiet between them. Outside night had fallen. There were a few of his men, family members, about the house on perimeter detail, but it was a relaxing evening. 

Until now. 

Madara had agreed that Sakura wouldn’t have her security detail at work, but this was serious. And he didn’t like it.

“When did Shisui teach you this?” asked Madara. 

“During our self-defence lessons on my days off. He’s been helping me with my disarms, falls, and shooting,” said Sakura.

“Oh, is that all,” teased Madara. He knew Shisui had been looking after Sakura, but this was more extensive than he’d realized.

“And swimming before work, three times a week,” added Sakura.

“Shisui has you swimming three times a week? Sakura, you’re exhausted,” said Madara, concern for her tingeing his tone. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like a break?” he asked. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

Smiling gently at Madara, Sakura nodded. “It’s been helping, actually. I’m so exhausted I just drop right off.” She shrugged. “And I feel better, overall. Stronger,” she said, nodding to herself. “It’s fun beating Shisui, too.”

Madara took a sip of his wine. 

“Shisui swims with you?” he coaxed.

“Yes. We race.”

Nodding, Madara raised his eyebrows. “I’ll have to thank him for going above and beyond the call of duty,” murmured Madara.

“Mmm,” said Sakura, pressing her lips together and smiling at Madara. 

“You look happy,” remarked Madara after a moment.

He noted the way Sakura’s shoulders relaxed and filed it away for later.

“I am,” she admitted. “Thank you, Madara.”

He reached for her then, slipping his hands into her hair. With a sweetness he rarely displayed, he drew her in for a kiss, swallowing Sakura’s sigh of pleasure, before deepening the connection, pulling her into his lap. Her gasps of pleasure, wanton and free, were soft and intimate, and Madara lifted Sakura in his arms. With Sakura’s arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, Madara twisted as he stood, Sakura’s back to the doorway.

As she writhed against him, her panting gasps begging him by name, Sakura missed when Shisui arrived at the doorway and caught sight of her splayed in Madara’s arms. Exactly as Madara had scheduled.

Rooted to the ground, Shisui could only stare. 

Peering around Sakura, Madara’s eyes opened precisely at the moment Shisui swallowed, and held the young man’s gaze for an agonizing moment before Madara cradled Sakura’s head, twisting her away from Shisui and pinning her to the wall before grinding his hips into her, leaving her begging, clawing at Madara’s clothes to get them off.

“Please,” whimpered Sakura, yanking on Madara’s tie.

“As you wish,” purred Madara, reaching between them.

By the time the sound of Madara’s belt had fallen open, Shisui had disappeared.

Sakura’s cries, however, could be heard through the entire main floor.

With his back against the wall several rooms away, Shisui was haunted by Sakura’s voice, leaving him imagining it was his arms embracing her, him inside her, him satisfying her.

But even as Shisui bit down on his fist to contain the sound of his own release when he heard Sakura’s final cry, a shiver ran down his spine. 

As he spilled himself, pulse after pulse, warm and sticky, into a wad of tissue, a certainty left Shisui chilled to the bone. 

_ … Madara knew _ .

**THE END.**


End file.
